fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Yozuri Kazzar
Yozuri Kazzar is a cryptic, aquatic, First-Class Elder Dragon that dwells in the deepest parts of the oceans. An eldritch horror tied with the likes of the legendary Fatalis and mythical Alatreon, just like the two mentioned monsters, it has the power to bring destruction and wreak havoc upon the world. Physiology Eldritch monsters that slightly resemble jellyfish. They feature enormous tentacles, blood red bioluminescence, sharp large ridged-shaped spikes upon its shoulders, and a mildly transparent jellyfish-esque head. The transparent jellyfish-esque head constantly glimmers red and has a sinister abode to it. Abilities It can unleash a multitude of projectiles from its bioluminescent parts, whack whatever is in its sight with its tentacles, unfold its eye into its body: bringing out its mouth to attempt to swallow hunters in its path, shoot massive beams of dragon element from its eye, dish out a blinding light from that same eye and form a giant supernova explosion that goes all across the map and has to be evaded. It can additionally leave massive trails of blastblight with its tentacles and magnetise ginormous parts of the solid ground below it. It can also possess hunters via leaking out a massive tear from its eye that it then blows out in the direction of a hunters position. If the hunter is hit, he/she will become possessed for a small duration of time. Behavior Extremely hostile to all living things, can and will ruthlessly kill absolutely everything that it sees moving in its line of vision. Its unknown if Yozuri Kazzar has the misanthropic nature that Fatalis has but many legends proclaim that its an evil creature rather than an instinctual one, there are a lot of leanings to it being a malicious creature. Habitat Have only ever been documented in the Eldritch Trench. In the presence of the entity, the water has a dark red and black hue to it. Solely responsible for the absence of living things in the area, It is also responsible for the collapse of the small continent that once held what is now the Abyssal Citadel. Its been said that it also passes through the Horizon Fall which leads to the Mizkaton Island, a currently unexplored region. Explanation One of the few organic relics of the time prior to the Great Dragon War. Due to it inhabiting the deepest parts of the ocean, its only been discovered recently with match ups of past documents finally adding up. Its unknown what it contributed in the Great Dragon War but speculation suggests it being responsible for destroying fleets: which drastically damaged the Ancients travelling methods: leaving them open to be slaughtered by the dragons of the land and sky alongside the destruction of islands that served as outposts for the Ancients and causing quakes that spanned across a small continent. Over the recent decades, it has been dwelling in the aquatic depths alone without much havoc done... atleast not on a physical scale. Ecology Habitat Range The Oceanic Terror has only ever been discovered in a cryptic place deep underwater called the Eldritch Trench, which murks deep below even the midnight zone of the ocean. Yozuri Kazzar is solely responsible for the Eldritch Trench being completely evoid of life. Although on its path to bring destruction, it will travel to the Horizon's Fall to reach Miskaton Island. Ecological Niche It has never been seen how it interacts with other monsters however, its responsibility for sinking the continent that held the Abyssal Citadel combined the mind-breaking prowess that it inflicts upon those few who have seen it face to face puts Yozuri Kazzar amongst other First-Class monsters. The only monsters that match against it would be elder dragons of its same capacity such as Fatalis, Alatreon and Dhisufiroa. Biological Adaptations It has magnetic prowess that are intertwined with the properties in its shoulder horns and head spikes which means that various massive chunks of the sea bed tend to orbit around the eldritch monster. It can unveil trails of explosive powder from its front tendrils that can also combine with the mystical dragon element to enact massive explosions. Its enormous eye grants the eldritch monster superb vision and additional mystical attributes. The glow that inhibits the eye when at its brightest can cause an observer of almost all forms to go insane and be drowned in an emotion of fear. The lysozyme within its eye has properties that are clad in an evil aura of some description that can't be comprehended, what is known is that when the lysozyme comes in contact with an organism, the Yogomnisoth will start to possess and control the organisms movements and even their mindset temporarily and unwillingly. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend ''- Daemon '' Attacks Attacks are planned to be reworked. Phase 1: Location: Eldritch Trench Pummel Charge: ''It will proceed to rush itself at you: deals a lot of physical damage if hit. Only truly does this when the hunter is distant from it. ''Tossing Charge: When doing the Pummel Charge attack, it will sometimes magnetise massive solid rocks from the ground and proceed to toss them at hunters. Under Charge: It unveils downwards underneath the hunter to then catapult itself upwards to hit the hunter: deals a lot of physical damage if hit. Glimmer Glow: Its bioluminescence will start to flicker before the whole creature completely glows blood red. Inflicts Fear if the hunter doesn't block or look the other way. Eye Shine: Its eye starts to flicker for a few seconds before shining a bright red light from its eye at a hunter, if the hunter is caught in the shine radius, it will Inflict Blind. Sweeping Eye Shine: ''Same as the Eye Shine attack but sweeps it around either horizontally or vertically. Inflicts Blind ''Fear Eye Shine: ''While similar to the Eye Shine attack, its pupil stares directly at the hunter before unveiling the shine, this shine inflicts Fear instead of blindness. ''Eye Flail: It will look downwards: enabling it to be able to detach its eye and then fling it at hunters like a flail before reeling its eye back. Sweeping Eye Flail: '' Same as the Eye Flail except it sweeps it around to hit hunters in all directions and angles before reeling its eye back. ''Draconic Eye Fail: ''Same as the Sweeping Eye Flail attack but the eye becomes surrounded in dragon elemental mist thus enabling the attack to inflict Dragonblight if a hunter is hit. ''Eye Shining Flail: ''Same as the Eye Flail attack but the emitting glow starts to be emitted thus unveiling the light: inflicting Blind not just to the hunter hit/whom dodged it but other hunters who don't block the flash. ''Eye Beam: Glowing red liquid starts to leak from its eye as it looks downwards before then facing upwards as its eye and bioluminescent parts start to glow and then unleash a massive beam of bright red energy that deals a lot of damage to hunters if hit. Inflicts Dragonblight. Lyzosyme Bubble: It will stare at a hunter and then slowly drift towards him/her before closing its eye and keeping it closed for a few seconds, before opening them and unveiling a translucent, large, blood red, droplet that floats towards the hunters position. If hit, the hunter will be Possessed. Horizontal Eye Beam: Same as the Eye Beam attack except it sweeps it horizontally, mostly in a 180 degrees angle but sometimes does a full 360 beam as-well. Inflicts Dragonblight. Vertical Eye Beam: Similar to the Eye Beam attack except it shoots it downwards before rising itself: ultimately shooting the beam vertically. Inflicts Dragonblight. Tendril Whack: ''It unveils either its left or right main tendril and then whacks hunters in front of it. ''Double Tendril Whack: Same as the Tendril Whack attack except whacks with both its tentacles. Explosive Tendril Whack: It waves its left or right tendril around slowly: unveiling masses of explosive powder. Inflicts Blastblight. Nuclear Tendril Stream: It waves both tendrils around in a rapid rate: unveiling many streams of explosive powder. Inflicts Blastblight. Tendril Spin: It mildly swims downwards before unveil its tendrils widely and then spinning incredibly fast and slowly swimming upwards as its spinning. Can almost OHKO hunters caught in the radius. Crust Toss: It holds off one of the magnetised solid rocks: orbiting around it and then unleashes it at a hunters direction. 50% chance to inflict Magnetised. Crust Spout: It unveils masses of magnetised solid rocks to form whirlpools that direct themselves towards nearby hunters. Inflicts Magnetised. Crust Field: It raises its tendrils upwards as crusts start to orbit it around it at a rapid rate: before it stares at a hunter and then directs the cyclone of magnetised solid rocks at the hunters position. 50% chance to inflict Magnetised. Crust Shield: Similar to the Crust Field attack except it magnetised the solid rocks all around it. The rocks malform into a cryptic substance that serves as armour for Yogoxakusoth. Bounces off even Sky Blue sharpness. Have to aim for certain body parts during the fight until the shield disintergrates. Crust Storm: It is a combination of the Crust Spout, Crust Field and Crust Shield attack: all at the same time. Phase 2: Location: Eldritch Trench Glowing Spectres: The red irises within its body will release a swarming number of orbs (10-30) that travel at extreme speeds in random directions. Inflicts Dragonblight. Lyzosyme Rain: It will close its eyes and then open them again to shoot out an enigmatic cloud that floats high to the ocean and then rains down lyzosyme bubbles all across the area. Inflicts Possessed if hit. Nova Eye Beam: When it is shooting an Eye Beam, it will sweep it in a 360 degrees angle while swiping explosive powder around the beam with its tendrils, causing a huge array of dragon elemental AOE explosions. Inflicts Dragonblight and Blastblight. Tendril Spin Beam: When it is doing the tendril spin (in similar fashion to Yama Tsukami's spin), it will shoot its Eye Beam at the same time while doing the spin beam. Inflicts Dragonblight. Crust Beam: N/A Tsunami Draconic Stakeout: ''It will start to glimmer before rising its major tendrils and then forcibly slamming them down to unleash an underwater Tsunami AOE that spreads out like a circle, only avoidable via evade or superman dive. Inflicts Dragonblight and Magnetised. ''Magnetism: It will magnetise the hunter inwards if they're inflicted with magnetism and then attempt to shoot a sphere of energy from its eye that explodes into a massive AOE. Avoidable via evading or superman diving at the right time. Inflicts Dragonblight Tsunami Whirlwind AOE Enigma: ''It will curl up its tendrils like a ball and cover its front head with its major tendrils, it will start glimmering bright until unleashing a bright light that if not avoided, inflicts Fear. It will then twirl around in a circle to unleash an underwater whirlwind with extreme length (reaches from the top to bottom map borders, it sends the whirlwind at a hunters direction, if the whirlwind hits, it will split into 3 smaller whirlwinds that travel across the map before fading. Inflicts Dragonblight. Magnetised and ''Abyssal Microburst: It will spread out its major tendrils and then aim and shoot an eye beam into the ground, it will then magnetise the particles that are unveiled from the beam, orbiting around it like a tornado, this makes the visibility around the area very poor, you can only see its glowing red parts at this point, it will then swipe an Eye Shine in a 360 degrees angle to inflict Blind, it will then vacuum in all the particles to form a microburst of seabed particles, dragon element, magnetised rocks, etc, the microburst spreads out and gets bigger and bigger before fading. If the hunter isn't OHKO-ed by this attack, they will be inflicted with Blind, Dragonblight, Magnetised and Blastblight. Phase 3: Location: Horizon's Fall ''Abyssal Event Horizon: ''It will curl up into a certain position and attempt to prep a giant orb that gets bigger and bigger as it blinks to keep increasing the size, it will start to glimmer from black to red again, during this, hunters are forcibly orbiting around it if they still have been inflicted with Magnetised, this continues until the orb is massive and shining a bright shiny supergiant red, its red glowing parts are now erased at this point, being completely pitch black, the effects of magnetised no longer work when it is pitch black. it will slam the orb to unleash a massive AOE that reaches across all map borders, glowing bright (this is similar to Conquest War Black Fatalis's nova ball AOE attack), this AOE lasts across all map borders for 25 seconds with bubbles spread around the map that all hunters must get inside to be saved from the AOE and not cart to the zapping of health, the supergiant will fade away, unveiling it to still be pitch black, to which it would then swim upwards and then curl up again, unveiling a swirl of black mist that gets wider until, forming a black hole that almost entirely eclipses the visibility of the area, the hunter needs to swim to a dragon-elemental spyre that spawns at the seabed during this attack and hold onto it during the black hole, if the hunter doesn't reach them in-time, they will get vacuumed in by the black hole and will instantly cart no matter what circumstances. While holding onto the spyres, the black hole can be seen vacuuming the entire seabed, the water within the ocean, ship-wrecks, wyverns/wingdrakes from above the ocean in the sky, clouds from the sky above the ocean, and underwater monsters such as Lagiacrus, Plesioth and Ceadeus can be seen getting vacuumed in before ecclipsing into the black hole out of existence, the black hole lasts for 30 seconds, grip can be lost from the spyres which means you have to keep pressing R2 if you lose grip with one hand, otherwise you'll get vacuumed in. The black hole eventually fades while Yozuri Kazzar goes back to having parts that are glimmering bright red, at this point, the hunter must let go of the spyres and flee above the seabed, the dragon spyres will start to glimmer once the black hole fades until they eventually explode into massive dragon elemental AOE's, it will magnetise some of them upwards to attempt to take out hunters swimming upwards. Once all dragon elemental spyres have exploded, the normal fight can continue. It only does this attack once in Phase 3: right at the beginning. Phase 4: Location: Miskaton Island W.I.P Carves Can be carved 9 times. Other Rewards Theme Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Phase 4 Quest Available The sky has a permanent blood red hue and the ocean coast in the distance is constantly raging with tsunami's and a massive powerful supercell in the distance: over the ocean. Fail Plays if you cart 3 times to YYozuri Kazzar. Unlike other quests, an image is shown after the contract and reward signature, of the aftermath of Yogoxakusoth's destruction, with all land sunken deep underwater and the underwater depths completely barren with nothing but floating islands, trails and specks of bones with nothing alive or organic. Success Plays if you successfully slay Yozuri Kazzar. Before facing Yozuri Kazzar After slaying Yozuri Kazzar Notes * Based on a combination of the Box Jellyfish species from real life, Lovecraftian antagonists such as the Shoggoth and Yog-Sothoth, the term "omni" referencing the Japanese word for demon and the representation of the hallucinogenic eye patterns via the Illuminati. Alongside the concept of a Black Dragon-Level monster underwater. * Unlike most other First-Class Elder Dragons, Yozuri's effects are far more psychologically destructive than physically. * Credit for the icon goes to WhiteoutTM. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Giant Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Possession Monster